Love Lies Bleeding
by The Sarcastic Polar Bear
Summary: Even after sleeping together, he had never quite taken to calling her by her first name. And it didn't really bother her. He had called her Cameron for so long, she had become accustomed to it. Character death


**Hi. One-shot here. My awesome buddy obsessedwithstabler co-wrote it. She did Cameron, I did House and most of Wilson. The last three paragraphs are hers. **

**Disclaimer: If we owned it, we wouldn't be fangirls writing this stuff.**

Cameron felt sick as she wandered around House's living room. Wilson was watching her, but she refused to meet his eyes. What could he say? Nothing. And there was nothing more he could do. There was nothing anyone could do.

Three months ago, House had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. And despite everything she had thought, everything she had hoped, he had slowly deteriorated until the point where Wilson said that the only thing they could do was make him comfortable. And of course, as stubborn as House was, he refused to be admitted to the hospital. So Wilson had practically moved in with them, and he had Cameron had taken on the responsibility of caring for a man who meant so much to them both.

She finally sat down in House's chair and sighed wearily. House was sleeping, and since there was nothing she could really do while he slept, she took these brief few minutes to try to breathe and regroup before he woke up again.

This entire situation was all too familiar to Cameron, and she found it bitterly ironic that after losing Brian to cancer, she had fallen hard for only one other man since then. And now he was dying as well.

Leaning forward, she cradled her hands in her head and blew out a shaky breath.

Wilson sighed. He was losing his best friend. Over the years, he had been House's enabler. They had hit several bumps in their friendship, but they had always had an amazing friendship. House would force Wilson to buy his lunch. He knew he would miss House's sarcasm and his wild antics.

Cameron got up. "I'm going to check on him," she quietly told Wilson. He nodded, and they locked eyes for a moment. Through all of this, Wilson had been a source of strength for Cameron, even though Wilson was also losing his best friend. They had never been particularly close, but it seemed that this horrible event was bringing them together in ways they hadn't expected. She walked down the hall and slipped into the bedroom she had shared with House for the past year. His features were gaunt and sunken, and his weakened frame was barely visible beneath the covers Cameron had lovingly tucked around him. She sat down on the edge of the bed and rested her hand on House's head.

Wilson knew that the time they dreaded was growing nearer with every tick of the clock. It was the inevitable. The minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days. It had been three months since the diagnosis, and it seemed like it was only yesterday.

Leaning over, Cameron lightly kissed House's head. His breathing was shallow but regular, and she lightly caressed his skin before leaving the bedroom again.

"How is he?" Wilson whispered.

She swallowed thickly. "About the same."

Wilson could see the tears in Cameron's eyes. He knew she loved him. He felt tears well up in his brown eyes. "It won't be long."

"I know, James." She went to the couch and sat down heavily. She was all too aware that his death was imminent.

"He's never been healthy, but I still can't imagine why this had to have happened to him," Wilson said softly. He sat down next to Cameron on the couch.

She ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know." She never claimed that he was perfect, but he saved lives every day. Why was this happening?

"He won't be in pain anymore," Wilson whispered.

A hot tear rolled down her cheek. A year ago, when she had found herself in House's bed, he had said that he didn't want a relationship. But four months later, she was living in his apartment. And when he was diagnosed, he had looked her in the eye and told her that she had made his life worthwhile. She buried her face in her hands.

There had been no denial for him. He had just accepted it. And she had been the one to fall apart. It was odd for her. She had fully expect to be the one who comforted him, but it was the other way around. He had been kind and gentle in a way that she had never known he was capable of.

In the bedroom, House slowly opened his eyes. It was one of the hardest tasks he had tried. A few months ago, something as simple as opening his eyes was an easy task, but now it was like something was forcing his eyes shut. He coughed loudly, shuddering at the pain that traveled down his body.

Cameron heard the sound from the bedroom, and she quickly stood up. In the months since his diagnosis, any time she left the bedroom she had taken to leaving the door open. That way if he needed her, she could easily hear him. She hurried into the bedroom. "Greg?" Her voice was soft and soothing.

"Allison," he coughed.

A shiver went down her spine. Even after sleeping together, he had never quite taken to calling her by her first name. And it didn't really bother her. He had called her Cameron for so long, she had become accustomed to it. So any time he said her first name, it worried her. She easily moved to the bed and rested her hand on his head. "I'm here, honey." With her free hand, she gently pulled the covers tighter around him.

"It's coming," he whispered. He coughed again. "S- Soon."

Feeling sick, she climbed into the bed with him. Then she gently pulled him against her chest and kissed his cheek. His skin was cool, and the light in his eyes that had attracted her so long ago was fading.

He wanted to kiss her so badly. With all the strength he could muster, he kissed her softly on the cheek.

Her fingers weaved gently through his hair as she pressed her lips softly against his.

"Al-" he began, but he shivered and closed his eyes.

She ran a light fingertip along the side of his face. "Are you in any pain?" she whispered.

He weakly nodded. "All over," he whispered.

She turned and retrieved a syringe from the nightstand. House had made them promise to go lightly on the painkillers, because he didn't want to die with a clouded mind. But she refused to let him suffer. She prepared the syringe, then injected the medicine into his shoulder. It was something that Wilson had prepared, so the pain would be considerably less, but they wouldn't be robbed of any time with him while he was conscious.

He sighed as the medication began to ease the pain. "Better," he mumbled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." She set the syringe aside, then gently pulled House closer and rested her head against his.

House breathed in a whiff of Cameron's scent. The warm vanilla smell was comforting. He closed his eyes as her fingers trailed through his hair.

"I wish... we had more time," Cameron finally whispered.

"So do I, Allison. So do I."

She kissed him again. In the past three months, that had been her only wish. After the diagnosis, he went into Cuddy's office the next day and handed in his resignation letter. No one blamed him. And Cameron had been secretly happy about his decision. After all the time they had wasted, she didn't want to lose any more.

House could feel sleep tugging on his eyes, but he didn't want to close them for fear that he wouldn't open them to say goodbye.

She rested her lips against his forehead. The last thing she wanted to do was to say goodbye to him, after all she had gone through to get him right there in her arms.

"It's coming," House strained, his voice faint, coming as a pained whispered. "It's coming, Allison."

Her grip tightened on his frail form. "Shh..." She smoothed her hand over his hair.

House coughed, long and hard, deep from his chest. It pained his entire body as he choked.

She gently patted his back until the coughing fit finally passed. Another moment brutally stolen from them.

House winced and tightened his grip on Cameron. "I love you, Allison," he choked.

"I love you, too, Greg. I don't think I could ever stop."

"T-tell James not to go soft," House murmured, wanting to have one last snarky quote before he passed on.

She almost laughed. "I won't let him," she promised tearfully.

"Y-you better not," House said. "Don't forget me."

"I couldn't if I tried." She gently cupped his cheek in her hand, then moved until her head was resting over his fragile heartbeat.

"Good." House closed his eyes.

She closed her own eyes and focused on his barely beating heart. For years, he had built a reputation as an asshole, an arrogant bastard who cared about no one and nothing. But that simply wasn't true. He had a heart, a heart that he kept well-protected and hidden away from a world that would break it in an instant.

House wished that he had done some nicer deeds when he was able. "I bet you and James are the only ones who are gonna come to my funeral."

She stroked his side. "Others will come."

He shook his head weakly. He added the team to the list. "Still a small number," he whispered.

"Try not to think about it, sweetheart." The last thing she wanted was him to spend his final hours wasting energy on things that didn't matter.

"I-I'd rather think about-" he trailed off weakly.

She turned her head so she could see him. "Think about what?"

"You," he whispered. "You're the one who's put up with me for so long."

A tiny smile touched her mouth. "I liked you. I wasn't going to let you push me away."

"Past tense there, Allison," House said, his infamous smirk slightly forming on his worn face.

"I liked you then," she insisted. "I love you now."

"I love you too, Allison."

"I know you do." She snuggled closer to him and let out a soft breath. "This past year has been... amazing."

"Hell yes," House said softly. "I hate to leave it."

"I don't want you to go." But at least she would always have this time. And that was providing some comfort.

"It's gonna happen, Al. And soon," House whispered.

"I know." She glanced around the room that they had shared their most intimate feelings, thoughts, and hopes. Then she returned her head to his chest. "But you'll still be with me." Even if she didn't want him to be, he would be there.

"Stay with me," he pleaded.

"Shhh..." she soothed. "I'm not going anywhere." Nothing short of God himself could take her from House's side right now.

"I don't wanna be a- alone," House said, his breathing ragged."I've been alone my whole life."

"You're not alone," she murmured. "I would never leave you alone."

"I-I know that. Please, just stay here. I-I need you."

She sat up and took his face in her hands. "Greg, I'm not going anywhere." She felt more tears fill her eyes. "I promise you." She would never abandon him.

House drew in a shaky, tight breath. It hurt to breathe, hurt to talk. "Pain," he whispered. "I want it to be over."

She stretched out beside him again and rested her head on his chest. "I know, sweetheart." She almost choked on the next words. "It'll be over soon."

He knew that it was around the corner. Any minute. he could close his eyes, and never open them again. It could happen before he spoke his thoughts. "T-try not to remember me as the b-bastard who never gave a d-damn." The sentence was long and took his breath away. He struggled to catch his breath.

"Everyone else will remember you that way." She would remember him as the man who had stolen her heart years ago and was now slowly breaking it.

"P-promise th-that you won't," he pleaded.

Her hand slipped under his shirt. "I'll remember the corsage, the monster trucks, and the cotton candy," she whispered.

"Th-thank you." He shuddered.

She nuzzled his chest. "I'll also remember that kiss, just before I pulled the needle out. It was like you read my mind."

He kissed her gently on the head, and closed his eyes.

Her hand continued to move gently. "And the first time you touched me... Waking up in your arms." She would miss that so damn much. "The day I moved in... If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have hidden our relationship, Greg. I wanted to tell the whole world..." And if she had known that she would lose him less than a year later, she would have screamed it from the rooftops.

"I wouldn't have h-hidden it either, A-Allison. I-I loved holding you."

She supposed it didn't really matter now. Everyone would know soon enough, under the worst possible conditions. She held him a little tighter.

He leaned into her, never wanting it to end. This was how he wanted to go out. It seemed like their arms were made for each other.

She kissed him again and returned her head to his broad chest. These last few minutes would destroy her, but she wanted him to be comfortable and as content as he possibly could be. She listened to his faltering heartbeat. Every moment drained a little more of his strength, and broke her heart just a little more.

He felt weak all over. Part of him wanted it all to end right away. But another part of him wanted to stay with Cameron, his Allison.

At least he was right where they both wanted him to be. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his heart. Wilson had once told her not to break his heart, and she had done her best not to. But of all the ways she thought House might break hers, this hadn't been one of them.

He knew that is was hurting her as much as it hurt him. She didn't want to let him go, and he wanted her to be happy.

She took a deep breath. "Even though we weren't really dating, that monster truck rally was the... the best." She felt more tears dampen her cheeks. "There were so many times I wanted to kiss you that night."

"I-I was trying s-so hard not to k-kiss you then."

She stroked his skin lovingly. "When you took my cotton candy, I almost kissed you right then. You've always been able to make me smile."

Now she was certain that she'd never smile again.

"-you were always making me s-smile, too."

"I always tried."

"I know you did," he said. "L-let me tell you s-something. Allison, you were a-always my favorite."

She nodded. "I always had a feeling..."

"W-was it that obvious?" House asked with a small smirk. "Y-you're d-definitely the m-most gorgeous."

"I hope so. If you thought Chase was, I don't think you would have done those things to me."

"M-make sure Chase knows I died not knowing his real g-gender."

"I will," she promised him.

"I-I've already said this, but I l-love you."

"I love you, too." Why hadn't she said that more this year?

House drew in a sharp, painful gasp of air. He winced in pain.

She lifted her head and watched his face, her eyes filled with fear. "Greg?" Her hand moved gently over his chest.

"It's time, Allison," he choked, tears filling his icy blue eyes. He looked into her teal blue ones. "It's time."

She slipped her hand into his and gripped it tightly. _Hold on, Greg..._ "Don't cry, Greg." She gently wiped away his tears with her free hand.

"This is it," he whispered. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't have been a b-better person."

"I wouldn't have changed you. Ever." She moved onto her side and pulled him tightly against her chest. They both knew he was about to die, and she had stopped trying to hold back her tears. "You were the man I fell in love with." Her hand gently smoothed his hair back, and she listened to his ragged, shallow breathing. "I don't want to let you go, but in a way, you'll never leave me." Just as Brian had never truly left her, even after dying as she held his hand.

"I don't want to leave you, Allison," he breathed. "I-I want to be here with you."

"Shh..." In that moment, she had to be strong for him, so he would stop fighting and finally be free of the pain that had plagued him for months. "We had an amazing year." At least they had gotten that much.

"I know. It was the best year I've had."

"We had that much. And I'll never forget it." She kissed his forehead. Fifty years wouldn't have been enough time for them. They should have gotten a lifetime and died together surrounded by kids and grandkids. But if she was given the chance to do it over, she would have fallen in love with him all over again.

"I wish we'd had more time. I-I'd wanted you for so l-long," he said hoarsely.

She wiped away another tear from his cheek. "You had me from the first time I saw you."

He shook his head sadly, a small, weak protest. "I-I withdrew."

"Shh... It doesn't matter. We're together." But she could tell by his breathing, they wouldn't be together much longer. Her arms tightened protectively around him.

His breathing was weak and strained as he said, "N-not for long."

Her hand gently cradled his head as their lips met one last time. Life had one fucking cruel sense of irony. She watched as his eyelids slid halfway closed. "I wish I had taken more pictures," she said softly.

"I-I do too," he whispered. "B-but we both got what we wanted."

"Yes, we did." She nestled her head against his.

House's breathing began to become more labored. "Allison..."

She kissed his skin. As a doctor, she had witnessed the final moments of too many people. Some at the end of life, and some far too young. He was too young, but this was happening. "I've got you, Greg. It's okay..." But it would never be okay for her again.

Wilson leaned in the doorway, his eyes brimming with tears. He knew that it was almost over. He had diagnosed everybody from little toddlers, some barely out of babyhood, to elderly men and women, but nothing broke his heart more than what was happening.

Cameron was aware of nothing, except for the man struggling to breathe in her arms. His eyes were closed, and she knew that he wouldn't open them again.

He let out a soft sigh, and Cameron choked as she moved her fingertips to his neck and felt his heart cease to beat.

He had passed away in Cameron's arms. His life had been too short and filled with more pain than most people knew. But he had fulfilled his life's grace by living his final moments in the arms of the one woman who had truly understood him.

Wilson felt the tears roll down his cheeks, and as Cameron cried, he went over to the bed and touched his best friend's cool arm. Unable to help himself, he checked House's pulse. Just as he had feared, his best friend was gone. A soft sob bubbled up in his throat as he stumbled to the chair by the bed. House was gone. He collapsed into the chair, held his head in his hands, and let his tears join Cameron's.

Cameron held House tighter and buried her face in his still-warm chest. She had survived losing her first love, and now House was gone. Her heart shattered completely, and she knew it would never be repaired.


End file.
